lawandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
List of Law
The following is a list of episodes of Law & Order that have been Ripped from the headlines. Season 1 Season 2 Season 3 Season 4 Season 5 Season 6 Season 7 Season 8 Season 9 Season 10 Season 11 Season 12 Season 13 Season 14 * 14x02: Bounty - Based mainly on the Jayson Blair scandal as well as being partially based on the capture of Andrew Luster. * 14x03: Patient Zero - Based on the Dr. Richard J. Schmidt case. * 14x04: Shrunk - Based on the Lana Clarkson case. * 14x05: Blaze - Based on the Station Nightclub Fire in 2003. * 14x07: Floater - Based on the Justice Victor I. Barron case. * 14x08: Embedded - Based on the 2003 Geraldo Rivera controversy during the war in Iraq. * 14x11: Darwinian - Based on the Chante Mallard/Gregory Glenn Biggs murder case. * 14x12: Payback - Based on the trial of Mafia don Vincent Gigante. * 14x17: Hands Free - Based on the Robert Durst case. * 14x19: Nowhere Man - the murder of Baltimore Federal Prosecutor Jonathan P. Luna. * 14x20: Everybody Loves Raimondo's - Based on the Louis Barone/Albert Circelli Jr. murder case. * 14x21: Vendetta - Based on the Steve Bartman incident during the 2003 National League Championship Series. * 14x22: Gaijin - Based on the Kazuyoshi Miura murder case. Season 15 * 15x01: Paradigm - Based on the Abu Ghraib torture and prisoner abuse scandal. * 15x02: The Dead Wives Club - Based on the 2003 Staten Island Ferry Crash. * 15x04: Coming Down Hard - Based on the slew of suicides that took place at New York University during the 2003-2004 school year. * 15x05: Gunplay - Based on the murders of NYPD Officers James J. Nemorin and Rodney Andrews by Ronell Wilson. * 15x06: Cut - Based on the death of novelist Olivia Goldsmith, author of The First Wives Club. * 15x07: Gov Love - Based on the scandals of former New Jersey governor Jim McGreevey and former Connecticut governor John G. Rowland. * 15x08: Cry Wolf: Based on murder attempts on Curtis Silwa by John Gotti Jr. * 15x11: Fixed - Based on the release of Joel Steinberg from Prison. * 15x12: Mammon - The Ted Ammon Case. * 15x13: Ain't No Love - The Jason William Mizell (AKA Jam Master Jay) murder. * 15x14: Fluency - Based on the shortage of flu vaccine in the United States during the winter 2004-2005 flu season. * 15x15: Obsession - Based on the Bill O'Reilly sexual harassment scandal and the Celeste Beard case. * 15x16: The Sixth Man - Based on the brawl that broke out at an NBA game between the Indiana Pacers and Detroit Pistons in 2004. * 15x17: License to Kill - The Chai Vang murder case. * 15x18: Sects - Based on the Rick Rodriguez and the Children of God murder-suicide. * 15x21: Publish and Perish -Based on the Bernard Kerik scandal. * 15x24: Locomotion - Based on the 2005 Glendale train crash. Season 16 * 16x03: Ghosts - The JonBenet Ramsey case. * 16x04: Age of Innocence - The Terri Schiavo case. * 16x07: House of Cards - The Bobbie Jo Stinnett case. * 16x09: Criminal Law - The Tyrone Williams case. * 16x20: Kingmaker - Based on the Plamegate Scandal. Season 17 * 17x01: Fame - Based on the Britney Spears/Kevin Fedrline relationship scandals, the Kate Moss drug scandal and the Lillo Brancato, Jr. case. * 17x02: Avatar - The Rachelle Waterman case in Alaska. * 17x03: Home Sweet - Based on the July 2006 explosion of an Upper East Side brownstone owned by a Dr. Nicholas Bartha. * 17x05: Public Service Homicide - Based on the current cases coming about from shows such as Dateline NBC's "To Catch a Predator" segment, and the online organization Perverted-Justice. * 17x06: Profiteer - Based on the Interceptor body armor package scandal of 2005. * 17x07: In Vino Veritas - Based on the Mel Gibson scandal. * 17x08: Release - Based on the numerous controversies surrounding the Girls Gone Wild series and the executive producer, Joe Francis. * 17x09: Deadlock - Based on the the 2006 Amish school shooting tragedy committed by Charles Carl Roberts, other parts of the episode appear to be based on the 2000 Wendy's massacre in New York, committed by John Taylor. * 17x11: Remains of the Day - Based on the death of Daniel Wayne Smith, also the Biomedical Tissue Services body part theft scandal. * 17x12: Charity Case - Based on the 2006 foreign adoption scandal involving pop singer Madonna. * 17x13: Talking Points - Based on the Ann Coulter controversies. * 17x14: Church - Based on the Ted Haggard scandal. * 17x15: Melting Pot - Based on the murder of Adrienne Shelly by Diego Pillco. * 17x16: Murder Book - Based on The O.J. Simpson case and his controversial book "If I Did It". Season 18 Season 19 Season 20